Anubismon
|jacards= , |encards= }} Anubismon is a Wizard Digimon. It guards and supervises the Dark Area, constantly surveying that place to which Digimon that were deleted when their life span finished, or when they were defeated in battle, are ultimately transmitted (and are transmitted there despite Fallen Angel Digimon and their like inhabiting it). If the data of these Digimon is evil, it imprisons them within eternal darkness, but if their data is good, it has the ability to reset them back to a . It has power as mighty as to decide the rebirth of a Digimon, and furthermore, it has the role of the Digital World's judge. Attacks *'Pyramid Power': Draws a square pyramid with beams of light as depicted in Egypt's secret formulas, then imprisons the opponent within it. *'Amemit' ( ): Summons a demonic beast from the Dark Area which devours the DigiCores of evil Digimon. Design Anubismon is a humanoid Digimon with a canine head, green eyes, and two large, feathered, gold wings. It wears a around its neck, jeweled bands on its upper arms, and bracelets on its wrist. Its upper body is otherwise unadorned, revealing pale blue fur with dark blue patterns. It has two large hands with claws on them. It wears a with DigiCode on it that reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}} and winged sandals. Etymologies ;Anubimon (アヌビモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . Mythological Egyptian god related to the afterlife. ;Anubismon Name used in American English media. * . Mythological Egyptian god related to the afterlife. Fiction D-Ark Version 2.0 Digimon Fusion Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World DS Once, a digimon may ask the player "Which is an armored form?" The answers are Anubismon (correct answer) and Silphymon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Anubismon is #342, and is a Mega-level, MPtype-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 319 HP, 359 MP, 173 Attack, 158 Defense, 172 Spirit, 141 Speed, and 71 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, All Elements, Mind's Eye, and DeathBarrier traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Anubismon can also DNA digivolve from Blossomon and Garudamon, or Karatenmon and Crowmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 52, with 15,000 Holy experience, and 290 spirit. Anubismon can be hatched from the WA Half Egg. Anubismon can be found at level 90 in the Mansion Area of Thriller Ruins. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Anubismon is #234, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Death Barrier, Dodge Dance, Skill Master, and Digimon Professor traits. It dwells in the Class Desert. Anubismon digivolves from Karatenmon. In order to digivolve into Anubismon, your Digimon must be at least level 41 with 200 attack, 210 speed, and 4 aptitude, but only once you have revived Anubismon. It can be hatched from the Mummymon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Anubismon DigiFuses from Cerberumon, Garudamon, and Seasarmon. Digimon Battle Anubismon is the Mega form of Labramon, and it digivolves from Cerberumon at LV 41. Its offensive stat build is 3 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. As an enemy Digimon, it may be found at Sky Dungeon 2nd Floor. Digimon Masters Anubismon digivolves from Cerberumon at level 41. Digimon Heroes! Anubimon DNA digivolves from Blossomon and Garudamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Anubismon digivolves from Cerberumon. Notes and references